Human Transformed
by slater768
Summary: Ok, like my other story, this is re uploaded to fanfiction. Two humans are sent to the pokemon world by celibi and now have to save the pokemon world, will they be able to survive the trials, or will they die and make the pokemon universe die with them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I got this up now, I kept a lot of stuff later in this chapter because I didn't think I needed to change anything, I am going to go with the same story, just told differently, and if you have any question, please don't be shy to tell me, I will answer any and all questions that are about this story, I may answer other questions that are not in the story, so now you can read Human Transformed again and I hope you like my edited version, but before I finish with this A/N I am going to say that I am going to put one chapter of one story every week, and I am going to alternate between the two stories, like this story then the next week is PMD then after that week is Human Transformed, see the pattern I am going with, ok now the start of the story.**

Dylan POV

I was a school in Gardiner high school, I was having the same classes, normal sessions, normal students, normal everything, until P.E came.

While me and my friend Kaylee was doing our laps around the gym, we saw something glowing white and floating in the air, we had no idea what was going on, and so did everyone else.

My curiosity got the best of me, making me want to stand near the glowing thing, so I started to walk towards the glowing, white object.

While I was walking towards the thing, it started to take shape into a fairy like thing with a wierd head, making me have some suspicions but it couldn't be, so I threw the thought to the back of my head and kept on walking until I was close to it, but not exactly right next to it.

It started to fade away the glowing white and suddenly the glowing exploded, showing a figure, I couldn't tell what it was until the glowing stopped because it was so bright, so I had to shield my eyes with my arm.

When it finally stopped after a couple of minutes, I un-shielded my eyes and saw a figure of a pokemon, a celibi to be exact, which really confused me and Kaylee because we both know that pokemon don't even exist.

When everyone started to crowed celibi, it looked around and just smiled a little, like it knew what it was doing here.

When it was done looking at everyone, it looked directly at me, making me wonder what was going to happen and what it was going to do.

It spoke soon afterwards "Dylan and Kaylee, I need you to step forward." It sounded like it was a girl, but I really wasn't to sure because I thought it was supposed to me gender less.

How the hell did it know mine and Kaylee's names, this doesn't make any sense why is celibi here, why is it calling for me and Kaylee to step forward, and why does it want specifically us.

To my surprise, Kaylee stepped forward, she didn't even know what it was and she was following its orders, normally she wouldn't do that.

I stepped forward as well, uncertain on what celibi wanted us for, I was still wondering how it knew our names, but I let that go to the back of my head.

It looked at both us with a pleasing look in its eyes, as well as a pleasing smile, like it was happy to finally meet us or something.

After a couple of minutes of staring and examining us, it spoke again.

"You two must help save the world that am from, the world of pokemon." it said

Me and Kaylee was in shock, we were just freshman in high school and we needed to save the world, this has to be a joke or a dream.

"Wait just a minute, you mean to tell us that we have to save your world, even though we have no idea who you are, what you are, and why you want us to save it." I was a little uncertain about it, I really did know who celibi is, I was just trying to get myself out of this situation.

"Yes, I do know who both of you are, Dylan, you are a leader, a person that can make plans and execute them well, plus you also have a lot of energy, you are a fast runner, though not have enough stamina, and I will say that you are a good person at heart, though angered and you go ballistic is also a good fighter, and also loves to fight, especially when it is to protect others, though will sometimes go the peaceful way, and Kaylee, the sometimes quiet but energetic one, you are silent sometimes and don't like to get in a middle of a conversation, but also have good energy, you like to do things right and is also a good person at heart as well, you don't like death but ok with fighting but when it comes, you will, and can also get easily angered." it said, and somehow it got both of our characteristics right, has this thing been stalking us or something?

"How do you know all of that?" I ordered, but the reply was not what I wanted

"I will not answer that, you might learn during your adventure, now..." then it continued.

"You two will now begin your transformation now." Then after it was finished, I started to feel wierd, and started to feel pain all over my body, I also noticed I was shrinking as well, I started to kneel over from the pain.

I looked over and saw Kaylee also shrinking, and she was also in the same state I was, she was barely holding on from the pain before she would get knocked out from the pain.

I closed my eyes when I was in a lot of pain, I could barely take it anymore.

When the pain stopped I opened my eyes and I was smaller, I could tell I was because on how close the floor was, that was also when I realized my feet and hands have changed to a different color, my feet were black and my hands were blue, I was in shock when I saw myself.

Then the words that celibi said poped in my head "You two will now begin your transformation now." I then tried to remember all the pokemon that I knew that had the look I did and only came up with one thing, I was a riolu, couldn't be a lucario because of how small I was and because I didn't have a spike poking out of my chest.

I then looked at Kaylee, who was now laying down, knocked out, but she was different, she was a red fox with six tails, a little ball of red hair a vulpix, she is going to be very scared when she finds the way she is now.

I then looked at Celebi, who was now standing in front of me at eye level, who had its eyes closed and was smiling, with its hands behind its back.

"You must be able to sustain a lot of pain if you didn't go knocked out from the pain" Celebi said

As it said that Kaylee woke up from her knocked out state and then tried to stand on her hind legs, but failed and then went on all fours, then she looked at herself then almost fainted again, but then I came to her and she almost fainted again at the sight of me.

"Looks like that green fairy wasn't kidding." I said as I chuckled, but also looked concerned about my friend.

"Dylan, is that you?" she said as she recognized my voice, but was very puzzled at the same time, I would be to if I was in the same state she was.

"Yep, don't stand on your hind legs,it is now not normal to stand on them now." I said to her

"What do you mean?" She said as she tried again, but this time almost landed on her back, I had to catch her and then say "You won't be able to use just you hind legs to walk are now a fox with six tails, that is red, and breath fire." I said to her

"What?!" she screamed as she went forward and landed face first, then went on all fours and looked at herself, making her very worried.

"This can't be right." she said when she was done looking at herself.

Then celebi walked over to me and Kaylee and said. "If you two are done talking, I would like for both of you to come close, you are the ones that will save my world." it said

"Wait, save the world, Ok someone is pulling a trick, right Dylan?" she was sounding scared now

"This is no trick, this is the real deal, but celebi, may I ask something." it then nodded " Why us, were are only school kid, hell teenagers, and you expect us to save the world."

"Because, you two are the only ones that meet the promises of a hero." it answered

"What are you talking about 'promises'.

"I will tell you later, but first." it said as it put her hands on our heads "Hold on tight." the thing said as it made us teleport.

The next thing I know, I was standing in a grassy plane with Kaylee and Celebi, Kaylee was on the ground while me and Celibi was standing.

"What the hell Celebi!" I yelled at celebi for making an action like that.

It giggled and then pointed at the left "Go that way if you want to turn back to human, but in order to do that, you need to save the world." it said, then soon after it started to glow white, and soon vanished out of thin air.

Just then Kaylee got up and then looked around, I didn't even notice that she was knocked out until now.

"Were are we?" she asked weakly

"We are in the world of pokemon." I told her

"Arn't pokemon just fictional creatures in games in stuff?" she asked as she got on her feet

"Does that look like a fictional creature to you?" I said as I pointed to a rattata that was running towards Kaylee.

The rattata was about to tackle her, but I pushed her out of the way to take the blow for her.

"Dylan!" she screamed as she looked to see if I was ok.

I was fine except the fact that a rattata was trying to kill me with its claws and teeth while it is on me.

I kept moving my head while it was trying to bite me and then threw the rattata off of me,I then looked to see if Kaylee was ok and she was, then I looked at the rattata, who was ready for another attack.

It ran at me and was about to tackle me, but I punched its face right when it was about to collide with me.

The rattata was not going to quit so it went for another go then I got sick of this and then dodged the next tackle then charged at it before it could react and I kneed its stomach, then I elbowed its back to make him hit the ground and it knocked out.

I then walked to Kaylee and she was in total shock, ether the fact that I could fight like that or a giant rat just attacked us.

When I was in front of her she got back to reality and then said "When did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I learn naturally, plus this new riolu body is making me more flexible and powerful, but I still has some stuff I need to learn about." I said

"Riolu?"

"Its a pokemon."

"Oh." then she looked all around then said "Were do we go from here?"

"Celebi said that in order to become human again we need to go that way." I said as I pointed the way celebi said to go to.

"After all the things she did to us,you still trust her?" she wondered and said out loud

"It, Celibi is a gender less pokemon, same with most of the legendary and yes, and even if it isn't telling the truth,I wouldn't mind being a pokemon for the rest of my life, plus this is also the only lead we have in order to turn back into humans again."

"I guess I wouldn't mind being a fox for a while." she said with depression in her voice

"Hey,don't be depressed." I said as I started to pat her head. "We will find a way to turn both of us back to human."

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to walk the way Celibi told us, while I was walking, I noticed Kaylee wasn't following.

"You coming or what, I thought you wanted to get back to a human." I said, which she then got back to reality and started to follow

As we were walking I started to wonder if Kaylee knew any fire attacks, which could be very helpful in the future.

"Hey, Kaylee can we stop for a second?" I asked

"Sure what for?" she asked back

"I was wondering that since you are a fire attacking fox that you should probably know how to use fire attacks."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I am getting at is you should probably learn how to use fire attacks asap."

"Ok, how do I do that?"

"Maybe trying breathing out faster?" I wondered, I really didn't know how, even though I am a pokemon nerd and all, but I never knew how they could breath fire.

She did, but instead of the regular ember it was a flamethrower, I was in shock from the spectacle that she was able to perform.

She stopped then looked at my face then she laughed, which then got me out of my trance and looked at her while she was laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked

"The face you were making, priceless." she said while still laughing

"Well I was expecting you to use ember not flamethrower."

"Well I guess I am that special." her laugh started to die down when she finished her sentence.

"Ok whatever now that you know how to use flamethrower you can now fight your own battles unless you are ganged or need help, that is when I will help you."

"Ok."

As we were walking we came across some more rattata and I made quick work while defending her because I don't like seeing her hurt, I never liked seeing anyone hurt, unless they actually needed to get hurt or have a reason to get hurt.

We kept on walking until we had to camp for the night, I found a small cave and found it to be empty.

We went in and there was no one there so we slept there till the next morning, well that was until Kaylee spoke.

"Dylan you awake?"

"Ya, whats up?"

"Well its just that, aren't you hurt from defending me from all those attacks?"

"Well it only felt like a pinch,so no, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No there was another thing I wanted to ask."

"What?" I wondered what she was going to ask

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for defending me and that I still can't believe that we are now pokemon."

"Your welcome and I can't ether, by the way use flamethrower on the rocks,it will heat you up and make you more relaxed."

She did and then lied down on the burnt ground then asked "What about you, are you not going to ask me to do it to were you are?"

"No its fine, I am more worried about you then me, why didn't you think that when I was defending you from attacks multiple times?"

She blushed, I could tell even through her red fur.

"Well good night." she said as she finally went to sleep

"Good night." I said as I went to sleep.


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 2: A New beginning

Kaylee's POV

I woke up really early and when I woke up, I checked myself to see if I was dreaming about turning into that pokemon and to my surprise I wasn't, I realized that I was still in this, fire breathing, fox, pokemon, what did Dylan call me again, oh ya a vulpix...

I uneasilly got myself up, I am not used to having to walk on all four legs so I had a hard time getting up when I tried, but I sooner or later was able to do it and checked Dylan to see if he was sleeping, he was and he was still in his form as yesterday after he turned into it, I stood there for awhile to see if he would wake up.

He woke up a couple of minutes later and to my surprise, he was smiling, I don't know why he would be smiling, maybe he just had a good dream, or it could be because of what he is now.

He yawned softly for a second while stretching and rubbed his eyes, when he was done he noticed that I was already awake.

He looked directly at me while still smilling and said "Morning Kaylee, I never thought you would wake up this early."

"And how would you know when I wake up?"I said with a little anger for what he said, if he has been stalking me, then he is going to get burned.

"I don't, I was just thinking that you wouldn't be one of those people that would wake up early." he said with a less of a big smile, but he was still smiling.

I wasn't angry after he said that, then I walked closer to him and said "Oh, I thought you were stalking me at night or something for a second there."

"But you should know that I don't stalk people."

A couple of minutes in silence then Dylan broke the silence.

"Well, we should get going, who knows what we might find when we go in the direction celibi told us."

"Ya, lead the way."

As we were walking towards the direction Celebi told us to go, we found a small village, we decided to go in the village to see if there was something of interest.

When we walked into the village, we saw that there was loads and loads of pokemon and buildings everywhere none that I have never seen, then again the only pokemon I knew was that little brown fur ball called eevee, but from the look on Dylan's face, he was amazed by the view from the pokemon that were every were, I guess he wanted to see a real pokemon his entire life from the look on his face.

I tried to snap him back to reality with many ways of trying to do it, but none of them prevailed so I only had one thing left to do that wasent going to burn him, I had to stomp on his tail, which I guessed worked because he reacted.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said while looking at me and holding his tail, he was irritated from my action I could just tell from the look he gave me.

"To snap you back to reality, now come on, we need to find something or keep going the direction that thing told us to go."

"You are right, we need to get moving." he said as we walked towards the direction we needed to go, hopefully out of this village, I have a bad feeling sence the moment we walked into this place."

As we were walking we came across a poster saying "Pokemon pre-evolution wrestling match only pre-evolution's allowed Reward 2500 poke with backpack, go to center of town if you want to register" Dylan then spoke "I am so joining that!"

"I thought we were going to get our human bodies back?" I questioned him

"What, you saw me take care of that Rattata back there, you don't think I can win?"

"Its not that, its just that I want to get our human bodies back and get back to our friends."

"After I win, then we can get our bodies back, then see our friends again, besides we may need supplies if we are going to be on our journey, right?" He was really confident in this, I could tell by the look he was making.

Damn, he was right, we have nothing and we need him to win this, or else we are going to have to find and possibly steal the supplies, which I wouldn't like to do one bit.

"Fine, but tell me this, what is Poke?" I asked

"Money." I can't believe that I was stupid to think that was something else

"Ok lets get you singed up so you can get your ass kicked." I said

"You have no faith in me do you?"

"No, I have faith, I just don't think you can win this."

"But that means you don't have faith that I will win."

I thought for a minute and realized it.

"Ok, I don't have faith in you."

"Told you, now lets get me signed up, so I can win."

"Or get your ass handed to you." I said that quietly to myself without having Dylan hearing me, I really didn't have faith that Dylan was going to win, but we do need to at least try.

We talked to some other pokemon to find out were the center of the town is and when we got there, there was a lot of other small pokemon there.

When it was Dylan's turn to sign up, there was a big fat rat with a lightning bolt tail and had a orange like color

"Who will be signing up here today?" the rat said said to us

"I will" Dylan said'

"O.k. then the tournament will be in two days."

"Two day's, I was hoping it would be today." I said

Dylan then pat my head again, why did it feel so good, and said "Don't worry that will give me plenty of time to practice on my skills and it will help on the journey ahead of us." He is right, he might need to sharpen his skills in his new body and get ready for anything that this would can push on us.

"It will be in this exact spot, now I need to know your name." the rat said

"The names Dylan."

"Odd name, but I am not judging."

"I get that a lot."

"Ok, now you and your girlfriend can go along now."

G-girlfriend, that asshole, I am not his girlfriend, if only I could roast him without getting caught right now, I would, but I bet there are some laws in this town that, if I don't want to get thrown out of, I am going to need to follow.

I knew that Dylan could tell that I was angry and was about to do something stupid so he told him this "We are not in a relationship, we are just friends."

"Oh really, well could I have the pretty ladies name then?" After I found out where this is going, I cursed under my breath for Dylan's actions, but I will let it slide because he didn't know that this was going to happen, but I am going to play along in case I was wrong.

"Kaylee, now leave me alone." I said

"Kaylee, a weird name don't you think?"

I was starting to get pissed at this thing now, though I kinda laughed a little when he said that, trying to get a girlfriend and say that she has a weird name, does this guy know what he is doing?

I was about to roast that fat ass rat, then Dylan jumped in.

"I think we should leave." Dylan said calmly, but with a little irritation in his voice.

"I agree." I screamed with anger in my voice, but not loud enough to attract attention.

As we walked away, we tried to find a place to stay in case something happens.

While we where walking, I started to wonder what the heck that asshole was "Dylan, what pokemon was he?"

"He is a richu, I could tell you more, but I wont because I don't want to get you angry."

We had nothing after that conversation and by the time we stopped it was still in mid day and I knew that, even in these forms, we still needed food.

"Hey Dylan, you wouldn't have any money on ya, would you?"

"No why, you getting hungry?"

That was then I could hear my stomach make a noise, making us both laugh.

"Ya, a little bit."

"I saw a apple tree on the way to this place, we can eat those."

"O.k lead the way."

As we were walking towards the towns edge, we just happen to come cross that richu again, I started to get mad when he started to walk towards us.

"Oh hey there Kaylee and Dylan, were are you two going?"

"None of your business." I growled at him, I am so sick of seeing this guy already, even though I only met him for about 5 minutes.

"Ok, find me if you need me, pretty lady."

Ever since I turned into this fox thing, I have been really irritated,from the transformation from getting attacked, mostly everything, it really is starting to tick me off, especially when we got into town and found this guy, him and his flirting with me, I really am sick of it.

It took us half a hour to get out of the town and another half an hour to find the tree, I was practically starving then.

Dylan tried to climb the tree, but failed, he was the only one that could climb because, even when I was a human, I couldn't climb trees, and it is basically impossible for me to climb a tree when I am a fox.

When all seemed lost, Dylan got a idea, he told me to stay were I was while he went to do something.

I was there, sitting there for about half a hour when I got bored and started to work on my fire moves, only because it was mostly dirt around and I found a good place to train where it wasn't to far from the tree and had a huge boulder in the middle, making sure that I wouldn't cause any forest fires or anything.

When Dylan came back, he had another pokemon with him, confusing me on what he was going to do with taht pokemon, the pokemon was a light green small pokemon, had a bud like necklace around its neck, but the thing is, it was IN its neck, had a leaf on its head.

"So this is the tree and the date you were talking about, well she is kinda cute." the thing said and sounded feminine and also sounded a little younger then us.

The word date caught my attention, what was Dylan planning, was he really here to make me go on a date with him!?

"Yep, that she is and that's the tree I need help on mind if you use razor leaf or something to cut the apples off?" Dylan said

"Sure hold on a second." she said as she swung her head down and leaves started to come out of her head and started to cut the stems of the apples and gravity brought them to the ground.

"If there is anything you lovebirds need, I will be at the town, c ya." she said as she went to the town, but not before she winked at us

I made sure that she wasn't going to hear what I was going to yell at him to make sure I didn't scare her, then I started to yell "Dylan, why did that thing say that we were on a date, you better answer me before I scorch you!"

"I told her that me and my date and needed someone to cut the apples off a tree." he said, calmly as well, I may add.

"You had to make up that story, why not something else like a bribe or something?" I was still yelling at him, I was also confused on why he had to say something like that.

"Because, unless you noticed, we have nothing, that is why we need to get to the tournament and win and get supplies, remember!" he starting to yell at me, making me flinch at his sudden reaction, he never yelled at me before, was I really actually making him mad, the thought of what he would do to me made me really scared?

A couple of long seconds later, Dylan broke it "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, I knew I should of told you what I was planning, but I knew that you were hungry and I wanted to get the apples ASAP."  
When he was done talking, I wasn't scared anymore, I was more saddened more then anything, from everything that has happened.

It took me a couple of minutes to see the situation we were in, no wonder why he was the leader, he could see things in seconds where it would take a half an hour for me to realize.

"I am now seeing why you made up that lie in order to get someone to help." I said calmly this time, hoping not to anger him and more.

I then realized why we are even are at this tree.

"Well, we may as well eat while the apples are still fresh."

"Ya, come on lets eat."

While we were eating I also started to wonder what that pokemon was anyway, ever since I have been a pokemon, I just started to wonder what pokemon where out there, I might also need to learn how to defeat them better then I do now, in case Dylan isn't there to help me.

"Dylan, what was that pokemon?"

"A chikorita, they are usually passive, and I saw her in town while we were searching for a thing to do, and I thought, why not get her to help us, I also knew that it knew razor leaf, which is the move that it used to get the apples down, so I knew that it would work."

"Oh, you really do know a lot of pokemon."

"Pokemon nerd, remember?"

"Oh ya." then I laughed a little then we continued to eat.

When we were finished eating, we saw how late it was and needed to find a place to stay, getting a room in a inn or something is out because of the amount of money we have, so we needed to find a cave to sleep in again.

I found one with no one in it,then I told Dylan to find some twigs or something to make a fire with and he simply nodded and found some minutes later.

I started to make a fire in the middle of the cave, and decided to fall asleep in a instant.

I then did flamethrower at the ground and then lied there.

"Step in the fire, it could heal you and calm you down." Dylan said. I was confused on why it would heal me because fire is supposed to burn, but I guess Dylan knew more about pokemon more then me, so I accepted his word and started to step into the fire, shocking me when I didn't feel it burning, but it felt kinda nice, I slowly walked into the fire and laid on the fire, making me feel refreshed, I started to think about Dylan and on how he would have to be laying on the cold ground, so I did a flamethrower on the ground next to him, but not to close that it would hurt him and I said "There, that should help you sleep."

Dylan then lied down on the burn spot then said "Thank you." then decided it was time to sleep, and then I looked at him and remembered all the things he did for me while I was a pokemon,the hit he took for me, tried to ease my anger, and have someone to be with for company, I was really starting to like his company, the very thought of him made me feel safe and relaxed, while that was in my head I decided it was time for me to sleep to and then slept for the night.

**A/N: OK, I am feeling a little better from what happened, I think I should be able to post the chapters and I also hope that things will get better (knowing my luck, it won't but we all can only hope) and also thanks for all the people that was concerned about me and thanks, I also talked to a couple of people and I now feel better, so I should be able to post the stories now, and I hope to post these, I don't want to die, but sometimes I wonder if I should, that was one of those times, and I hope that I will get better and this should be the end of the A/N.**


	3. The tournament

Chapter 3:The tournament

Dylan's POV

The only thing I did while waiting for the tournament was train, eat, and sleep, I hardly talked to Kaylee during that time, so I could get as much stronger as I possibly can, even though I knew that I wasn't going to get that much stronger in the two days of waiting for the tournament, I had to at least try.

When we reached the town, I was actually a bit more surprised about my results, I finally realized how much stronger I felt and I also think my senses gotten better as well, it was a good feeling.

Until we saw that raichu, right in front of the tournaments entrance, must of thought that he could of been able to try to get Kaylee to be his girlfriend again...

When Kaylee saw him, I could tell that she was pissed, forcing me to try to think of a way for him to stop flirting, at least that is legal, then I got a idea, Kaylee might not like it, but I had no other options that didn't involve murder.

"Kaylee, I might have a idea that could work and stop that rat from flirting with you, but it will also involve your help during this as well."

"Anything, just get that thing to stop flirting with me."

"You may not like it, but you need to pretend to be my girlfriend, it will at least have him to stop flirting with you if you are taken, but if he is the jealous type, then he will just be pissed at me, not that I don't mind that, I am already used to it, though you should know that."

She was shocked from the point when I asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend, but she knew that it was the only plan we had and we both know that she hated his flirting with her so she nodded, giving me the approval to do this.

"Ok when he is near us, just look at me ok and pretend we are in a relationship."

"Ok."

While we were walking, I had my hand on the back of Kaylee's head, rubbing it, ether she was really good at acting or she did injoy this because she actually looked like she was enjoying it.

When the raichu saw us, it walked towards us, though he kinda looked uncertain on what was going on, though he tried it anyway when he was right in front of us.

"Hey honey, what going on." the raichu said

I then could feel the heat she was emitting from the last time he flirted with her, but she knew the plan and executed it.

"I am not your honey, I am actually taken now." She said

"Taken, with who?" The Raichu demanded

"With me, now stop flirting with her, we both know she is sick and tired of it and think you should move on with another lady." I said

"I can't believe this, how could you go for him and not me?"

"I known him longer then you and two, I actually known him my entire life and have been friends since birth, scoot along and we will be on our way." she said

"Still, you could be with me, but you choose that thing!" he was getting furious now, and so was us.

"Whatever, she is with me now, deal with it." I said trying my best to no hurt him

"She won't be when I deal with you in the tournament!" he was now getting cocky.

"Wait, it is a pre evolution tournament, you can't because you are fully evolved." I said

"The champion of last years tournament has to fight in the last round against the winner of the tournament, in order to get the money, the bag, and the title, even if the champion is not a pre evolution anymore, giving me a edge." he said and I knew that he must of thought that when he evolved into a richu richu because he must of thought that he would be unstoppable in a pre evolution tournament.

"So you think just because you are giant ass rat, makes you think you can beat me?" I starting to yell, I was really starting to get ticked off.

"Rat! Just you wait for the round with you and me fight, if that ever comes." he said as he walked away.

When he was out of earshot i said "I can't stand that guy, I can't wait till I kick that guy's ass in the finals!"

"Conserve your strength for that, for now just go and I will be watching you."

As she was walking away, she said good luck and then made me become alone until I was walking into a locker room full of pre evolved pokemon, pokemon from all types came here, even dragon types.

It took a long time for my name to be called up and when it was, I was walking in a narrow hallway that lead to the ring, and when I got into the ring there was a machop there, looking battle ready and to the sides of my eyes, I could see the thousands of pokemon on bleachers, with a station that looked like people that talk during football games have and I also saw a screen on top saying my name and my opponents name,and showing a picture of us.

I quickly got to my side of the ring and waited for someone or something to go off to tell us that we can fight.

When the bell rang I just stood there and waited for him to attack me and then he made the first move and charged at me, he threw a couple of punches and I blocked both and then threw him to the side of the ring then I jumped and jump kicked him on the arm, making sure I didn't kill him, he then tried to struggle and failed then I hit him in the head once and it knocked him out, wow I was powerful.

A couple of me battling with ease later and then I won that part and know I needed to fight the raichu and boy did he look pissed, probably from the fact that I was Kaylee's boyfriend or that it was me that had to fight him.

When the bell rang, he charged right at me, to tell you the truth, he was running faster then I thought he would, for a fat rat that he is, but he was still slow, he tried to hit me with a side punch, but I was faster and move out of the way and when he passed me I back handed him in the back of the head, making him loose his balance and fall down, I couldn't help, but taunt and laugh

"Is that all you got, if this is, give up now, this must be very embarrassing for you right now, falling from a tap on the head, I guess being a fully evolved douche dosn't do anything for you, does it."

He was now in rage mode and got up and tried to hit me in the head, but missed again and I moved to relocate.

He followed me and then tried to kick my side, I grabbed his leg then punched him in the head with my spare arm and then threw him to the side of the ring, not wanting him to get out of the ring just yet, I wanted him to know that Kaylee does not belong to him.

I then walked up to him, then he got up and charged again at me and tried to punch me again, but I kneed him in the stomach before it made contact, he was now on his knees, I then kneed him in the face and he went flying to the side of the ring again this time he didn't get up as quickly and was struggling, I was now in front of him and he tried to pull a cheep shot, but I blocked it with my knee, I then grabbed his arm then pulled him close to me that his head was next to mine and I said casually "Kaylee is mine, deal with it." I then threw him in the air then got ready to punch him, when is stomach was right were I wanted it I then punched it and then he went flying out of the ring.

Everyone was shocked from what I just did, that I was able to beat that thing when he was fully evolved and that I beat him with ease, though the one question stuck in my head 'How did that thing even was able to be the champion when he was a pichu, did he take steroids or something.'

Some time past then I heard one clap, catching my attention and then I heard another, then another, then soon the whole crowd was clapping for me, making me happy that I kicked that things ass more then I would of been if it was only for Kaylee, but not that much, main reason was for Kaylee, and the rewards.

I soon heard Kaylee scream my name and started to charge at me, catching my attention at the last second when she jumped right on me.

I then hugged her, she was shocked then I whispered "That raichu might still be able to see from that so this is a just in case." she then knew what I meant and then she started to hug me.

As soon as we were done, everyone told me to go someplace and when I was at the place there was a bag, a backpack, and a medal.

When I was about to get my first thing a lightning bolt barley missed my head and then I heard a shout "I will not be defeated by a kid!" then I saw the raichu about ready to fire another one, but I was to fast and I kneed him in the gut, making him go on his knees, then I summoned all of my strength into my foot and booted him all the way across town.

I then walked casually back to were I was and I got the poke, a medal, and a bag.

And when everything was calmed down I asked a guy for the best restaurant in the town and when he told us that it was across the road, that gave both of us a sigh of relief, when we entered, there were was pokemon every were there was one one table with two seats that was left so we sat there and waited to a waiter or something.

When the waiter came it was a pelipper, which confused me.

When the waiter asked both of use I asked for gummies, a apple, and a milktank milk drink, she didn't even know what to order so she asked for the same, but before the pelipper left I had to question him,my curiosity was getting to me. "Hey waiter, mind if I ask you a personal question?" the pelliper then gave a look saying something along the lines of, "Are you series?".

"Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering that earn't pelippers supposed to be mail carriers or something like that?"

"Well, I never really liked that idea so I decided to go into being a waiter for restaurants."

"Oh ok that make sense."

Then the pelipper left us to get our food.

during the wait I told Kaylee "I hope they decide to have someone bring the food."

"Why?"

"Because, you saw that big mouth of his."

"Ya, what about it?"

"They transport things through there mouth."

"Oh,then I hope to."

Just then a ivysaur came to use with our order.

We then ate till we ate everything, then I decided to wear my medal around my waist.

When we were about to pay for the order the clerk, which was a empoleon, then saw my medal and told me that the order was on the house.

We where glad to hear that, then we decided to go to the store to buy some things for the travel.

When we got to a store there were was a kecleon that also saw my medal and told me that I could buy any amount of things for free.

I then saw through all the TMs and only two got my attention, protect and poison jab, I then thought about Kaylee and saw overheat and I asked her if she wanted to learn a new fire move and when she was saying, yes, she was bouncing, making me laugh a little. I then looked through all of the scarfs and saw that there was a scarf that Kaylee would like, it was as red a her fur and looked kinda cool, I called her over and then told her to take that scarf, she asked why, and I answered that it would be helpful because there was something in the clothing's that pokemon wear that it increases the stats and sometimes give better effects on some pokemon.

We then asked the clerk what that scarf does and he said that if she did a fire attack, it will always burn the opponent and will increase the attack of the fire attack, she looked amused enough and then we looked for a scarf for me and I got a silver one, which I immediately identified as a def scarf.

We then bought 5 oran berries, 5 psn cure berries, 5 persim berries, 5 lum berries, 5 aspear berries, 5 pecha berries, 5 chesto berries, and 10 apples.

We then walked out and I taught myself the two new moves and the Kaylee learned her new overheat move.

When we were done, Kaylee told me that now we have our equipment that we should hit the road, I agreed.

When I was about to cross the gate, I heard a buzzing noise, and lightning went right by my head, I quickly turned around and saw that raichu.

"If I can't have her, then no one will!" his voice sounded cold and frightening, then he fired a lightning bolt at Kaylee, I yelled out for her to dodge, but it was to late, she got hit and was on the ground, I then ran towards her to see if she was all right, when I was right next to her, I bent down to see if she was seriously injured, and to both of our reliefs, she wasn't.

I then looked at the raichu with a cold even more frightening stare while I was kneeling, he then fired a lightning bolt at me and it hit, but I didn't even feel a thing, I was to much in rage to even care about anything, but to kill that raichu!

I dropped my bag and I got up and started to walk up to him and dodging every lightning bolt he fired at me every time until I was right in front of him then I used poison jab on him in the gut so he would be poisoned and so he would be kneeling, I then kneed him in the head and he went flying about 3 or 4 feet then I walked up to him and he was bleeding through his mouth, I then did a move that I thought that I would have to evolve to do, I then lifted my hands in the air and concentrated and made a ball made out of aura and I made it bigger and bigger until it was bigger then me , I then looked at him and screamed out "DIE!", then I threw down the orb and it landed on top of him and he screamed in pain.

When I was done, I stopped the aura sphere and it disappeared, and I saw a broken raichu, somehow still alive, I then saw that he was still alive and I punted him as hard as I could and he landed even further then he did before during the fight.

Then I saw everyone's faces that were watching the fight, they were all in shock and I didn't know if I did a good thing or not.

Then I heard someone clap there hands, then another pair, and then the entire crowd started to clap like before.

Everyone started to get closer to me, giving me hugs, saying thank you, and I did it by just trying to kill someone, I wonder why this is, but someone else was in my mind, Kaylee.

I then escaped the crowed to see that Kaylee was conscious but still laying on the ground, I then was kneeling next to her, hurrying to try to help her and I found a oran berry and I told her to eat it, she then wondered why, but didn't ask, she just ate it and literally jumped to her feat.

"Wow, I never knew that berries were used to heal, I thought that you bought them for food."

"Well, unlike you I know a lot more about pokemon."

We then laughed and I then I saw how late it was then I asked Kaylee if she would be okay resting at a inn instead of a cave tonight.

She immediately said "Yes!" and I laughed at her reaction

I then saw a inn that we could sleep at and when I got in there there was a charmeleon, he saw that it was me and he gave me 300 poke, and a room immediately, I wasn't about to question the room, but I wondered about the poke.

I asked him about it and he said that the raichu used to live in this inn and payed about 300 poke in his room and now that he is dead, I get his money and his room, and he said that he himself will put another bed in the room.

A few minutes later, he came out of the room and he told us to go in, and let me say, for a asshole, he does now how to redecorate, there was pictures of different pokemon on the walls and there was two beds in the room, almost touching each other.

I took the one on the right and she took the one on the left, and we went to sleep, or at least, that was what I was planning until Kaylee talked.

"Dylan, you up?"

"Ya, whats up."

"Nothing, just thank you for everything you did for me, you bought me a new move, bought me dinner, hell even avenged me for getting struck by a lightning rat."

"Usually its called a electric mouse, but I am not going to disagree on this one."

"Nerd."

"True."

"Anyway thanks for everything... I saw you do that move on that mouse, what was it?"

"Oh, its called aura sphere, usually riolu's don't learn that move."

"I guess we are both special."

We both laughed.

"Well is that all?"

"Ya, good night."

"Good night."

And then we slept


End file.
